vongola shuffle
by bunnylovez8059
Summary: what happens when gokudera never confesses to tsuna? Hibari and haru? what in the world was gokudera thinking going out with hibari? Kyoko was tsuna's high school sweet heart but? multiple oneshots! Yaoi & straight couples!


_**SO I MADE THIS SHORT SHORT ONE SHOTS! IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED AT ALL! ITS BECAUSE I HAVE GONE TROUGH A LOT THIS PAST MONTH! AND I APOLOGIZE! ALSO ONE BIG OBSTACLE WAS NO INTERNET ACCESS! T,T SO I COULDT UPLOAD ANYTHING! I KEPT WRITING BUT BUT. . . I MADE THE MISTAKE OF LENDING MY COMPUTER TO MY LITTLE BROTHER WHO ACCIDENTLY EREASE EVERYTHING! SO I HAVE TO START FROM SCRACH! SORRY!**_

_**So now that that's over with! Okay so I have read a couple of fanfictions were they write a story as they listen to their ipods SoOOO I wanted to give it a try! And this is what happened! I put the name of the song, who sings it what pairing up on the top so I hope you guys like it! Their extremely short but if you like one I can by vote extend it to a full oneshot! Let me know what you think!**_

_**-side note the whole point is to be able and write a story while listening to a song once the song is over you stop writing! It's kind of like a quick write!**_

_**I owe nothing! KHR is own by akira amano and the songs to their appropriate song writer and singer!  
><strong>_

_Grenade_

_Bruno Mars_

_5927=8059_

-I would go through a lot of pain and even give up my life for Juidame but it doesnt matter because to him i am only a friend. Nothing more than just a friend. This hurts but at least I know I can do a lot of things in order to save Juidame even if it means to smile on his wedding day.-

"Gokudera-kun? Are you okay?" Tsuna asked his right hand man.

"Juidame! I'm okay! I would do anything for you!" Gokudera shouted

". . . I know you would . . . but please I want you to be happy too"

". . . I will as long as you're happy. . ."

"Hahi! Come on Sawada-san! Kyoko-chan is waiting for you!" Haru exclaimed.

"hee! I should get going then. Come on Gokudera-kun?"

"I'll be there in a minute. Go on ahead."

"Okay then" Tsuna answered as he left with Haru.

"Yo. . . you shou-" Yamamoto came in a few minutes after Tsuna walked out of the room.

"Shut up. . . I am okay. . " Gokudera turn to see Yamamoto.

He only nodded and off they went, the best friend of Tsuna, hands locked together.

_Defying Gravity_

_Glee_

_Haruxhibari_

-This is it! Haru can do it! I am not afraid!. . . Hahiiiiiiii! I am scared! I just hope he doesn't bite me to death because of this!-

Haru was standing outside the prefects room holding some valentine chocolate.

"Well hello their? Arent you the new student?" asked Kusakabe as he passed behind Haru.

"Hahi! Yes I am! Um um I can explain this!" Haru began to freak out.

Kusakabe couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think it will be fine as long as it is you Onee-chan" Kusakabe smirked as he left.

"uh um okay?" Haru responded confused.

"Are you going to come in or are you going to stay there all day?" Hibari asked Haru.

His patience had worn out, he just wanted that cute girl in his room.

"Ah um yeah you see this is for. . . um. . if you don't mind . . . um this is for you Hibari-san!" Haru bow as he stretched her hands with the chocolate bag.

". . Heh. It better be for me or else I would have biten the owner." He smirked as he pulled a shocked Haru into his private room.

_185980_

_Mario_

_Let me love you_

-I wonder if Gokudera made it home safely. Lately he has been jumpy and tired all the time. Its probably the exhaustion of being THAT guy's lover. I hope he is okay-

Yamamoto had just finished taking his shower when he heard a knock on his door. When he opened it he almost had to hold back a scream.

". . . baseball idiot let . . .me stay here." Gokudera asked almost in a whisper.

"Gokudera! what happened! Come in! Of course you can stay here! Um here" Yamamoto was so startle.

Gokudera was badly beaten up. Yamamoto's blood began to boil, whoever did that to his precious Gokudera would feel pain!

He went for his first aid kit and began on Gokuderas injuries.

"Did HE do this?" Yamamoto asked seriously.

". . . "

"Gokudera! Please tell me! It hurts me to see you like this! Please break up with Hibari and-" yamamoto couldn't finished the sentence.

He had many times he could have confessed to the silverette but he never did. And now he regreted really badly.

". . . what would I do once I break up with him?" Gokudera asked curiously

". . .I. . I" Yamamoto couldn't say the words.

". . . Che. . . I hate to admit it but what you said was true. Hibari and Dino are having an affair." Gokudera whispered.

"That bastar-" Yamamoto didn't finished.

"-its okay really. . . he broke up with me. . . because he loves dino. . . more" Gokudera began to cry.

"Gokudera. You are not okay. Those bastards" Yamamoto cursed

". . . Its okay because while we argue he pointed out something I was trying really hard to not see. I love you Yamamoto"

_Fany lu_

_Tu no eres para mi_

_Tsunaxkyoko=2718_

-¿Por que es que siempre me miente? ¿ Y porque es que nunca le reclamo nada? ¿Porque es que yo siempre nada mas sonrío y acepto todo lo que me dice? Yo se que lo de la mafia todavía no se acabado pero porque es que no me confía lo que verdaderamente esta pasando?-

"Kyoko! Ya yege!" grito Tsuna a llegar.

"Tsuna! Bienvenido a casa! Como te fue en tu viaje de trabajo?" pregunto ella.

"Oh haha! Fue muy bien nada mas vine a cambiarme tengo que ir-" no acabo cuando kyoko se le atravesó bloceando la entrada.

"Dime la verdad? Tsuna!" Kyoko le pregunto muy seriamente.

". . . otra familia apareció y su objetivo es vencer la Vongola." Tsuna le confeso.

". . . eso es todo?" Pregunto Kyoko

"si eso es todo. Um ya me tengo que ir. Adios" Tsuna le aviso y después desaparecio por la puerta.

-La mafia. No nada mas es la mafia verdad Tsuna?-

"Sabes que se enterará tarde o temprano." Le advirtió una voz calmada y fría.

"HEEEE! Hibari! No me asustes." Grito Tsuna

"Hn? Porque no nada mas le dices la estas lastimando mas con las mentiras." Le dijo su guardian de nube.

". . . si ya se pero ahora no es el apropiado momento." Tsuna le respondió a Hibari.

"Hn"

"Hibari?. . . Kyoya. Le voy a decir muy pronto no te enojes por favor. Cuando tenga el bebe le dire."

Hibari abrazo a Tsuna y le dio un beso.

"Esta bien pero lo deberías de hacer antes."

_**I hope you guys liked it! It something i did while waiting for my sister to get out of class. oh my Ipod is a special thing because i have many types of songs like anime, pop, spanish music and ect. if you want me to translate the last story to english ill gladly do it! just let me know!**_

_**I think i really liked the whole 1859 making it into D18 and 8059 ^_^ **_

_**I hope i can write something GOOD! and juicy soon! i hope that you guys are still with me until then! bunny out!**_

_**ciao ciao!**_


End file.
